Perfect Heaven
by Oxymoronic Wonder
Summary: A reset alarm clock, a furious Kyo, an amused Shigure, a frightened Tohru, and a tired Yuki all lead up to the events that leave Yuki feeling extremely frustrated with himself. But, even if he couldn't tell her, she would always be his perfect heaven.


**A's/N:**Yo! Oxymoronic Wonder here. My first story! Yay. …Yeah. That's all I have to say except for the fact that I adore Yuki x Tohru. -sigh-

**Warning; there's extreme fluff. Really. It's just ... puddle melt tiemz plz. So don't read this story if you don't like puddle melt tiemz. o:**

Yes, I'm hopeless. This story is a romantic fluff. Enjoy.

I'd suggest listening to "It Is You (I Have Loved)" by Dana Glover while reading this. :D

This is a one shot, by the way.

PS: You'll be seeing a lot more stories like this from me. xD

Disclaimer: I don't own or claim ownership of Fruits Basket or the characters withheld therein. What does that mean? That means that I don't own Furuba! If I did, Yuki and Tohru would be together, damn it! D:

---

"_Tohru … I love you. I love everything about you. I love the way you cook … to be honest, I love the way you look … I love the way you're so modest. With everyone. I love the way you're so strong … I love the way you walk, the way you talk … how _cute_you are. How strong you are. I love you. I love everything about you." This was what slipped from the lips of the male, pale purple eyes full of what he hadn't felt in a long time – a strongness. Something that was unbreakable, something that could never change, and never would – something that would always last, regardless of the outcome. Something that was full of what could only be truth._

_She opened and closed her mouth, speechless, light brown hair tied up, this time, in the yellow, ruffled hair ribbons that he had given her. That day … White Day. She had savored every second of it. And now, here they were – and he had finally said the words that she had always wanted to hear. It took a moment – a face-encompassing, pale pink blush had spread on her features, and her heart had begun to thump irreparably fast. "I … Yuki … I…" The boy gripped her hand, their faces inches apart – just a little more and their lips would be touching, just a way to show the love that two people had for each other – and he squeezed her hand tightly, probing her bright, blue eyes for an answer … anything … anything at all. Her mouth opened, she herself shaking. "I-"_

"_DAMN IT, YOU STUPID RAT! WAKE UP!"_

His dull, purple eyes tore open, breath coming in long, uneven wisps, what always happened right after he had woken up. And what a wonderful dream that had been … he sighed, feeling the comforting and lulling warmth of the blanket wrapped tightly around his form. Slowly, slowly, numb with the comforting ebb and flow of sleep, he tilted his pale, warm head to the side. His window shone with the light of dawn – the sun wasn't even up, and the moon was shining dully, slipping through the blinds like beacons of light. Another turn of a drowsy head, and there on his bedside table stood the digital alarm clock – 5:40.

AM.

'_5:40 AM?'_

"Mmmuh…" he grumbled, slipping back under the warm, warm covers, hair a fantastic, dull gray mess. 5:40 AM? Good grief – _why _had he woken up, again?

And then – that annoying voice drifted back into his ears.

"_HEY, YOU DAMN RAT! I SAID, WAKE UP!" _screeched the voice, irritable, annoyed, and most of all what Yuki Sohma wasn't, at the moment; awake. The supposed prince of his high school shifted, eyes dazed with the feeling of dull, yet delightful torpidity of sleep. And, of course, _he _had woken him up.

'That damn cat…'

Right after the ponderous thought had passed, his room door slammed open – and there stood Kyo, eyes flaming like dwarf stars. "HEY, YOU STUPID RAT! LOOK WHAT YOU DID – WAKE UP!" he screeched, voice echoing off the walls, ringing in Yuki's ears like drums in a marching band. Kyo's hair was blazing alight with red, which only added to his superior and admittedly temperamental disposition. He was already dressed for school, black jacket outlined in a thin stream of white lining, his pants just as dark and black as his shirt, white, bleak tennis shoes contrasting with the ensemble – his eyes were naturally red, and right about now his eyebrows were twisted down in such a way that Yuki began to think that looks really _could _kill. "What…" _Yawn… _"…Do you want…" Yuki drawled, head just barely poking out of his blanket so that he could keep an eye on the impending migraine that had been developing behind his right and left eyes ever since the stupid cat had stormed into his room.

Kyo stomped loudly and angrily over to Yuki's bed, shoving something black and red into his face, being careful to whack it against his nose before easing out of the provocative gesture to let him see what the problem was, eye twitching abnormally.

Yuki squinted through the drug that he liked to call 'sleep', blinking uncomprehending eyes at the black and red object being displayed promptly before his face. Kyo let Yuki stare at the object for however long he wanted, a rare stem of patience creeping through the cat's mood. It wasn't that he was being nice for a change – it was just that Yuki was so much more powerful when he was asleep, and Kyo _really _didn't want to get an arm broken. Or worse.

Now that Yuki had been able to see through the unclear haze of sleep, he glanced a bit more alertly at the item Kyo was displaying. It was … an alarm clock. A digital one. And it was black. The red numbers were blinking slowly on and off, and it read…

"7:00 AM…" he muttered, taking out a hand from under the safety of the blankets and rubbing at another uncomprehending eye. "…And…?" Kyo growled. "You damn rat – you reset my clock to make it almost two hours earlier! _I had to get up at 5:00 AM and get ready for nothing 'cause of you!" _he yelled, spittle flying from his mouth. At this, Yuki promptly aimed a well-placed punch at Kyo's jaw, sending him sprawling on the floor about five feet away. There was a quick, prompt shuffle of covers, and then a blast of cold air hit Yuki like ice as he passed closer to Kyo, dazed, cold, wooden floor beneath his unclothed feet, pajamas white and wrinkled.

"First, you idiot – it happens to be Saturday. We don't even have school. Second – I didn't reset your alarm clock. Someone else must have." He stated, gazing at Kyo, who was just recovering his senses on the floor. Kyo growled meekly. "Yeah – well, who else would have, you damn rat?!" he demanded, wiping at his pained jawbone. "Who do you think, stupid? Tohru wouldn't have done something like that…" at the mere mention of the girl's name, Yuki hesitated, mind wandering. Was she up already? He hoped they hadn't woken her up … then again, Tohru was an early bird … "S-So … It must've … must've been Shigure." He finished, stuttering for a few seconds. Tohru…

Kyo scowled ill temperedly. "That damn dog – he must've done it!" Kyo concluded, glaring at nothing. Yuki sighed. Kyo had, amazingly, effectively come to a conclusion that had already been stated about ten seconds earlier. Without another word, not even an apology (then again, Yuki couldn't have expected an apology from him, of all people), the door slammed again, there was a loud stomp of feet, and then another door slam as the yelling resumed. Yuki sighed, uneasily looking back at his comfortable bed. It was like a haven to him – sleep was the only chance where he could get away from it all … but then again … that wasn't the only heaven on Earth…

"Yuki! W-What happened? Was Kyo just in here-"

"DAMN IT! I KNEW IT WAS YOU!"

_Thump._

_Crash._

_Slam._

"_Now, now, Kyo, mind your manners! It's impolite to destroy large objects! And being an early bird is always good for the heart and sou – ow! That hurts!" _a voice whined, undoubtedly Shigure Sohma, the cursed dog of the Chinese Zodiac, who Kyo was currently pulverizing furiously. Tohru winced, and Yuki glanced at her. For once, a small smile was gracing his features – and though his hair was a mess and he was in his pajamas, and Tohru looked just the same – he still couldn't help but smile.

"Good morning, Ms. Honda. Shigure reset his clock and made him think it was a school day." Yuki explained, unsure of what exactly to do at the moment, Tohru standing there, unsure of herself. She looked about as sure of herself as he did himself; not very. "O-Oh … I see…" she trailed off, glancing over her shoulder worriedly before a large beam stretched across her pale face. "T-That's okay…" she stuttered, glancing at the wooden flooring before smiling timidly back at Yuki, optimistic smile lighting up the room. "I'm sure Shigure'll be okay!" Directly after stating this, there was a loud cry of pain from the mutt. Tohru winced.

"Oh … u-um…" Tohru said quietly, shuffling her feet. Yuki frowned, walking toward a befuddled Tohru standing in the doorway and brushing past her – her scent stung his nose, the milky scent of vanilla and the sweet, fresh smell of strawberries. Instantly, the rat's mood lifted, becalmed as he strided toward Shigure's room. Tohru befuddledly followed the Sohma, a light blush passing across her cheeks as she worriedly hurried after him. Yuki glanced over his shoulder at Tohru, whose fazed and uncomfortable eyes failed to realize that he was looking back at her. Yuki almost sighed –_'Tohru … how can I tell you?' _he thought, eyes shutting closed tightly for a moment before they opened again, relaxed.

Sadly, Yuki's sense of direction faltered, and directly after looking back at his beloved friend, he crashed into the awry door of his guardian's room. A curse almost passed the souris' lips before he remembered that Tohru was directly behind him. She uttered a frightened cry. "Yuki-kun!" the alarmed female shouted, diving at the rat too late. Yuki confusedly fell backwards and ultimately crashed into Tohru's waiting arms. He would have liked to cradle her in his own – but of course, the resounding _'pop!' _echoed around the hallway, followed by the crashes and yells of Shigure and Kyo as the hotheaded teenager attempted to murder his legal (doubtful) guardian, both unaware of the shuffle outside of the ajar door.

"S-Sohma-kun! I-I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to … how did you … oh, I'm so_sorry!" _Tohru cried, sniffing as the sentimental tears began to ebb and flow out of her crystalline blue eyes, lip trembling as she cradled the humbled rat in her arms, muttering soft apologies and frantic "are you okay"'s, staring worriedly at the bundle of gray, clean fur in her hands. Yuki simply sighed, savoring Tohru's soft touch, for just that one moment, the care in her voice – before another _'pop' _echoed throughout the dark, unlit hallway, and Tohru was scrambling backwards, eager to look away, ashamed.

Yuki hurriedly pulled on his pajamas, not even caring that one shoulder of the top was slightly askew, revealing pale skin – he was simply glad that he was now fully clothed. "I-I'm sorry about that, Ms. Honda." Yuki apologized, wanting to feel the caress of the female's first name on his tongue, but knowing he simply couldn't bring himself to do it.

_Coward._

"N-No, Sohma-kun! I should have watched where I was going!" Tohru interjected, staring ashamedly down at her pink pajama pants. Shigure and Kyo, luckily, were still making a huge mess of the room the two were sitting down in front of, and Yuki closed his eyes and then opened them again, purple irises alight with thankfulness. "Breakfast, Ms. Honda?" he inquired, eager to change the subject so that Tohru would stop putting herself down for the little misdemeanor on his part. Tohru's eyes widened and she nodded quickly, stumbling to her feet – she hesitated, as if not wanting to leave Yuki's side, almost as though she wanted to apologize again – before she half ran down the stairs of the Sohma's home, feet thumping against the hollow staircase before Yuki glanced back into Shigure's expanse of a room.

'_They won't miss me.' _Yuki concluded, taking time to gather himself from the spotless wooden flooring, trailing after Tohru, mind intent on satiation. His stomach had begun to grumble quietly – and Tohru was a wonderful chef. True to that, already the cheerful female was digging in cupboards and cabinets, getting out the necessary tools. She didn't even notice Yuki enter the kitchen.

His expression softened. _'Ms. Tohru … how do I tell you?' _he thought again, gazing down at his feet awkwardly, depressed. It was simple, wasn't it? Just tell her with all of his heart and soul, in one fell swoop, that he loved Tohru Honda. Unfortunately, Yuki failed to realize that these words passed his lips, and Tohru, startled, turned around and gazed at Yuki, confused. Yuki's heart jumped. She had heard him! Oh, crap. Tohru couldn't possibly like him – he was dull and uninteresting. She probably liked Kyo – and Yuki's nose almost wrinkled in distaste at the thought – before he realized that Tohru's head was pointed in his direction, and he began to wonder if he could possibly tell her, upfront. "S-Sohma-kun! You startled me … did you, um, say anything?" she asked, aquamarine eyes wide in speculation.

Yuki stuttered again. "U-Um, n-no, Ms. Thereonda … I mean, Ms. Tonda … Ms. Honda! I'm sorry!" he spluttered, wincing on the inside at his explicit murder of her name. But, Tohru took no notice, and if she did she didn't say anything, only smiling obliviously. "Oh … okay!" she chirped, turning around to resume her rummaging as the commotion upstairs continued before she whipped around, alert. Yuki winced at the sudden movement. "Do you want to help me, Yuki?" she asked, smiling widely. Yuki's dull purple bordering gray eyes softened at the female's use of his first name, and he at once knew that even if he had wanted to, he wouldn't have said no.

"Of course." He replied. Yuki was a poor chef, but he could always cater to Tohru's need for appliances and set up the low table when she was done cooking. "Oh, great!" she replied, asking him to find a pan and some other minor utensils. The rat did so, unaware of Tohru for the time being as he looked around in one of the numerous drawers and cabinets, cool, pale hands brushing the rough wood as he fussed around for a pan that would suit Tohru's tastes. Therein, he didn't notice that Tohru had been standing there with a large carton of white eggs in her unsure fingers, which she had sat on the spotless counter, cleaned to perfection by her own capable hands. Neither did he notice that a pink blush had crept across her full cheeks, one strand of light brown hair tracing her face, or the fact that she seemed to be mulling something over in her head, eyes soft and loving. Well, Tohru was always loving, but this look seemed to be more … intimate.

So, when Yuki had finally found a pan that he had deemed good enough to use, he didn't realize that Tohru was standing about three feet away from him, and before he knew it, their faces were just inches apart. It took Yuki a moment to process that Tohru was but mere inches from his front, chin tilted to meet his dull eyes with a bright, contrasting and delving look. Both their heartbeats quickened, pulses racing; Yuki had placed the large pan on the counter long before and was now gripping Tohru's hand, who bit her lip and waited, toes curling. _'Yuki … please…' _she pleaded silently, eyes closed.

That same, wonderful scent of vanilla dipped in strawberries reached Yuki's senses, and before he knew what he was doing, their foreheads were touching, both hands clasped around each other's. Their eyes searched the other's for answers, fingers clasping around both their pale hands with ease.

A perfect fit.

"Tohru … I…" Yuki began, lost in his close friend's warmth. Tohru leaned in just that much closer to hear the Sohma's faint whisper, craving his solemn touch. This wasn't exactly how he had pictured it would happen, but all the same … he had to tell her.

"Tohru…" That wonderful name that rang a comforting lullaby throughout his head slipped off of his tongue, finally, and her skin was just as soft as he had imagined it would be, eyes a perfect heaven on Earth as she pressed hard against Yuki's body, close enough to feel, but not enough to be an embrace – the curse didn't allow that. "I lov-"

"_DAMN IT, I'M STARVING!"_

"Kyo, don't be so loud, you'll wake the neigbors!"

"_WE DON'T HAVE ANY NEIGHBORS! And even if we did, they'd just move out because of your obnoxious ass!"_

"Look who's talking, Silent Grasshopper!" Shigure teased. A resounding thump carried throughout the house as the two shuffled around in the living room.

Just like that, they broke apart, the moment lost on the winds of time as Tohru hurriedly took the pan Yuki had set out for her and placed it on the stove, cracking the fragile white eggs with expert skill as Yuki cursed under his breath. '_Almost'. _The rat shot Tohru a longing glance before seating himself at the table, legs curled under his body. And, even if she hadn't heard the whispered word of a spark, some things went without saying. Or at least, Yuki would have to content himself with that fact alone. Kyo angrily sat across from Yuki while Shigure drifted into the kitchen and teased Tohru with false words of "extensive" praise. Kyo immediately jumped up and ran into the kitchen, shouting at Shigure, while Tohru laughed nervously.

Yuki folded his arms on the table, staring at his palms.

"I love you, Tohru." He finished. Perhaps the sentence would have been heard if Shigure and Kyo hadn't been making such a ruckus … but … even through unspoken words…

She would always be his perfect heaven.

---

**A's/N: **So? Was it good? R & R! I'll even give you a cookie. :D

…A virtual cookie.

…Go away. D:


End file.
